1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens system, an optical device equipped with the lens system, and a method of manufacturing lens system.
2. Related Background Art
As a lens type which has a relatively bright f-number and easily achieves high optical performances in photographic cameras, video cameras, and the like, so-called Gaussian lenses have been known conventionally and in wide use now (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-302311).